The Labyrinth Re-traveled
by Anne Parkington
Summary: After many years of planning his revenge, Jareth comes back to seek it. On Sarah’s daughter.
1. The First Memory

The Labyrinth Re-Traveled  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Sarah slept for about 2 hours before she was awoken by a dream and after that she tossed and turned that night, despite the number of sleep aids she had taken. She lie on her back looking at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come, when she heard voices coming from Victoria's room. They were too muffled so she couldn't tell whom she was talking to.  
"What is she doing at this time of night?" She asked her self. She cautiously climbed out of bed as not to disturb Daniel, who was sleeping soundly next to her. No dreams haunted his rest. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door.  
"Vicky?" She whispered. She couldn't hear the voices any more. She twisted the knob, and her heart sped up when it wouldn't open.  
"VICKY! OPEN UP!" She cried, banging on the door.   
Suddenly the door opened. Victoria looked at her mother, a little confused, but most of all, angry.  
"Moth-ER, what do you thing you're doing?! It's like," She glanced at her watch, "2:00 in the morning!" She gave her mother an icy glare.  
"I heard voices." Sarah said, "What we're you doing up and who were you talking to?"   
Victoria gave a start.  
"I couldn't sleep." She stuttered, "I called Cara. She was up too."   
"I heard two voices." Sarah said, suspiciously.  
"Speaker phone. What were YOU doing up?" inquired Victoria.  
"I couldn't sleep either."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, well, get back to bed."  
"Alright…"  
"But why was your door locked?!"  
"It wasn't!"  
"Yes, yes it was!"  
"Mom, maybe you need the rest more than I do because it wasn't locked. I didn't lock it. If it was I would have told you."   
Sarah rubbed her eyes, "Maybe I am more tired than I thought I was." She smiled, gave Victoria a peck on the cheek and went back to bed."  
  
  
The next morning Sarah went down stairs into the kitchen to find a note, instead of her family.  
Sarah- I am dropping Victoria off at Cara's house, and then I'm off to Vermont with my friends from work, so I won't see you until next week. Remember, Victoria is getting a ride home in the morning.  
Love You,  
Dan  
  
Sarah sighed, she would be all alone today, she could take a mental health day and relax in the tub. She smiled at the idea and went upstairs. Suddenly the phone rang. She'd let the machine get it. Four more rings untill she heard the voice of her little brother protruding from the speakers.  
"Sarah? Sarah, I have some bussiness to take care of, somthing at the office."   
Sarah nodded as she looked through her cabinets in the bathroom for her bath salts. Her brother was a lawyer, and was constantly dashing off to help his clients.   
"So, I can't go to Mom and Dad's house to finish the attic, maybe you should just go on with out me...well, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Beeeep and the message ended.  
"Too bad you have the keys to their house, Toby..." She smirked, "Too bad. Grr! Where are those salts?!" She cried, stuffing all the contents pf her cabnet back into it. "Victoria must have borrowed them again!"   
She walked into Vicky's room and into the brigt purple bathroom. She spotted the plastic jar on the sink and picked it up and walked out. As she was passing her bed however, somthing caught her eye. It was a red leather somthing sticking out from under her pillow. She pulled it out and her heart quickened. She could hear the pounding in her ears as she looked at the book that changed her life.  
"Fuck..." She muttered softly. She picked up the book and carried it back to her room. What was Victoria doing with it? Where did she get it? It was certainly the same book, it had that same crease in the spine, where she had bent it back so many times before. Reading the words that would send her brother away over and over and over again. She sat on her bed, and lay into the soft pillows and rubbed her temples. She had never hoped to see that book again. A BOOK. She smiled a little to think that she was scared of a book. She sat up and shook her head to clear her mind, and started to focus on her bath.  
Sarah lowered herself into the warm soapy water and sighed with contentment. This was what she needed. Just a bath. It was so simple, so perfectly elementry, so easy. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift.   
Quietly a black gloved hand opened the door to the bathroom and a tall man with long silver hair crept in. His boots making no sound against the bathroom rugs. His eyes glittered as he saw her. This was the most concience he had seen her in years. All his other visits had been when she had gone to sleep. He would sit on the window seat and just watch her, and listen to her breathing. Even though it had been over two decades, he still loved her. Yet, he despised everything about her. She had defeated him when she was a mere child. To think what she could do to him now made him shudder, so he had taken to watching her under the cover of the night.   
But his midnight watches weren't with out purpous. He was planning revenge. Oh how sweet it would be once carried out! He would be free at last of his disire for her, and be able to rule as goblin king with out torment. He would steal the LITTLE Sarah, and she would be forced to come back to retrieve her, just like her brother. Now all he had to do was leave things around that would remind Sarah of the Labyrinth so she wouldn't run to the police when her precious child was missing, and things that would introduce the little sarah to the Labyrinth. He had been visiting her lately as well, and last night he had almost been caught, but the little sarah had covered it up by lying. He smiled and chuckeled evily thinking of it.  
Sarah's eyes snapped open.  
"Jareth." She whispered.   
Jareth's smile faded. She had heard him! He froze where he was. She turned her head and stared into those cold steely eyes. Her heart stopped and she did the only thing that seemed logical. She fainted.  
  
When sarah awoke, she was on her bed wrapped in her bathrobe. She shot up and whiped cold sweat from her forehead. She had seen him, Jareth, he had been right there behind her, watching. She shivered, remembering his face. Why was he back, she had banished him, right? RIGHT? She grabbed her book and franticly searched for some answers, and for the first time that day, she was happy to have some part of the Labyrinth with her. 


	2. Jareth's Visit

The Labyrinth Re-Traveled   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Summary- After many years of planning his revenge, Jareth comes back to seek it. On Sarah's daughter.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- Labyrinth and all of its trademarks, do not belong to me, they belong to Jim Henson. And if he could read this fic, he would probably die again, in shame.  
  
Author's note-This is my first ever Fan Fic, and I would just like to say, that all comments and flames are welcome because I would really like to know how I am doing.  
  
Chapter One  
Although it had been many years since she saw him, Sarah could still remember his smile, that cold, mysterious smile that made her blood run cold. Some times, when she closed her eyes at night, visions came rushing back to her, visions of Jareth. It was a dream. She would tell her self. A very strange dream. But no matter how hard she tried to forget, she would always run into something that reminded her of that time in the Labyrinth.   
When she was helping her brother, Toby, clean out their parents' attic, he found a box which contained his old baby clothes.   
"Look at this!" He said, "Can you ever believe that some one would dress me in that?" He held up the red and white striped one piece pajamas and laughed. Sarah looked up at him and her mind whirled.  
"Sarah, are you okay?" Toby asked worriedly.  
"Huh?" She said, looking at him again.  
"Are you okay? You looked far away for a sec."   
"No, no, I'm fine, let me see that."   
He handed her the outfit and she ran her hand over it feeling the softness of the fabric. She buried her face in the flannel and breathed in.  
"Holy shit!" She had cried and threw it at Toby, who caught it with one hand.   
"Sarah, you're really starting to scare me! What's up?!"   
"Nothing, Tobe, don't mind me, I'm just feeling tired, do you mind if we finish this tomorrow?"  
"Sure, no problem, I'll call you in the morning okay? Go home, get some rest."  
"Okay." She said softly. They left the attic and he walked her to her car. The snow was falling hard on this cloudy December night and Sarah was bundled up in the wool coat her father had left her when he died.   
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" Toby said cheerily. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she got into her station wagon. Sarah pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the night.   
"Oh Christ oh Christ oh Christ!" She kept muttering to herself as she drove along, "That smell! I will never forget that smell! That's the smell of him!" Despite the heat blasting, she shivered.   
When she got to her house, she bustled in and hung her coat on the hook by the door. She walked into her comfortably furnished house, and walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the sight of her husband, Daniel, standing at the stove in blue flowered apron, trying his hardest to make macaroni and cheese.  
"Daniel, that's supposed to be made in the microwave." She laughed, pointing to the label on the box.  
"Oh hey Sarah! I didn't expect you to be home, I thought you were-"  
"I was, but I'm tired and I really need to get some rest."  
"Oh. Alright, just tell Vicky that I'm going to order pizza if she wants any say in what I am getting."  
"Will do, good night." She kissed him and walked up the stairs, down the hall, and up the stairs again. She winced, her daughter, Victoria, was practicing again. She was a member of a band called, Florence's Nightmare, and she wasn't very good at playing the guitar yet.  
"Victoria!!" She cried, banging on the door.   
"Hey Mom! Come on in!" Vicky said opening the door and stepping out of the way, making room for Sarah to come inside.  
"Your father is going to order a pizza, and you better get down there and tell him what kind you want before you're stuck with anchovy and pineapple."  
Vicky laughed and walked downstairs to help decide about the pizza. Sarah walked into her room and into the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out the box of Alluna Sleep. She would need at least three tonight, for memories she hadn't recalled in years had come whizzing back and knocked her senseless. 


	3. The First step in Jareth's plot

The Labyrinth Re-Traveled  
  
Im working on this at an extremely rapid rate! I'M SUPER WOMAN!!   
  
Okay, enough of that..^_^  
  
Sarah couldn't put her book down. She could understand why she had been so interested in the story when she was younger. It was entrancing. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the pages. But she was halfway through, and she still couldn't find anything that would explain why Jareth had come back.  
  
"Maybe he didn't, Maybe i'm just loosing my mind." She flopped onto floor and burried her face into the carpet. She had always thought that she was a little crazy, i mean think now, how many kids do you know dream of men in spandex with magic crystals and L.S.D peaches? She picked her head out of the shag carpet and stretched her hands out in front of her and opened the book again. She read the page where she had gotton the line that banished Jareth, and her eyes widened. Under the typed print were words hand-writen in black ink.  
  
Come now Sarah, you seem like a smart girl, did you really think your little mystical fortune cookie shit would be the end of me? I'm the goblin king, and i live forever!!  
  
She slammed the book shut and stuffed it under her matress. Growling she stomped downstairs and went behind the bar. She took out a bottle of brandy from the mini fridge and poured a small glass half full. She put the glass in the fridge and took the bottle into the living room. She had never been into mass consumption of liquor but this was an emergany and, like her grandfather had always said to her, "Emergancies call for brandy." She sat on the couch gulping down the alchohol. When she had drained half of it, she smiled.  
  
"'ats better." She groaned leaning back on the couch. The weight of her world was released from her shoulders and she was suddenly happier than she had been in a while. She wobbled around the house a couple of times before she had to throw up. She leaned over the toilet in her bathroom for about 10 minutes before she felt sober again.  
  
"Grandpa was crazy." She concluded, puting the brandy back. She needed somthing to do, somthing to keep her mind off Jareth and the Labyrinth. She thought of cooking dinner but the thought of her, in her state, and around all those sharp objects gave her a thrill that she chose to catagorize as dangerous, so she turned on the tv, and watched Spanish Soap opera's untill she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up to the sound of the telephone ringing. She grabbed the cordless next to the couch.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Hi Vicky!"  
  
"Hi, um...you can come pick me up now."  
  
"Oh shit, I must have over slept, i'm sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay, i'm sposed to call you now..you din forget."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll be there..Cara's house right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sarah hung up the phone. She went upstairs and got dressed, combed her long dark brown hair, brushed her teeth, and glanced at herself in the mirror before she left. She shook her self mentaly when she thought of how she had been acting yesterday. She didn't like the drunken, crazy, insecure Sarah, she liked the Sober, sane, all together Sarah, that she usually was. She made a mental note never to let Brandy, or her Grandfather's sayings for that matter, to solve her problems for her, even if they were problems of the wierd variety. She got into her car and drove towards Cara's house.  
  
On the way back, Victoria chattered about what they did at the party and all the cute boys that were at the party portion. She also mentioned somthing about a double chocolate cake with boston cream in the middle, and a tele-psycic.  
  
"It was so much fun! I want MY birthday to be just like that!" She finished beaming at her mother.  
  
"We'll see. I have a question about that book you found." Sara said. Victoria's smile faded. She suddenly looked oddly pale and scared.  
  
"Y-yeah? What about it?"  
  
"Where did you find it?"  
  
"Um..at school?" She muttered.  
  
"Sarah, don't lie to me! You're not in trouble."  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"Victoria, That book was MINE when i was younger, so don't go on telling me that you found it at school."  
  
"Um...." She looked as if she were about to explode. "OKAY! I found it in your wardrobe."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Sarah cried, turning around to look at Victoria.  
  
"MOM KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!!" Vicky screamed. Sarah's eyes widened and she whipped back around and gained control of the road again.  
  
"Victoria, what did i tell you about going through my things?"  
  
"Not to, but Mom! That book, what is it? It's so interesting! Can I keep it?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What do you mean NO? Are you denying me a book? It's not like it's a porno book or somthing!"  
  
"That book is dangerous, it almost ruined my life."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern. It's over now."  
  
"Mom, it's just a book."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow at her daughter as they drove back home.  
  
When they got home, Victoria went into the living room to watch tv and Sarah went to go take another bath. She decided to put in ear plugs and her eye mask so if Jareth came back, she wouldn't know, and she didn't want to know. Luckily for her, Jareth didn't appear again, and this made her a little happy. After playing a couple of rounds of poker with Victoria, she climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Her pleasant slumber was disrupted bye the voices again. She figured that Victoria was talking to Cara again, but it didn't sound like her. So Sarah dragged herself out of bed again and trudged down the hall to Victoria's room again. This time she grabbed the skeleton key from the coat room. When she tried the door knob she was glad she had because it was locked again. She opened the door and pushed it open. Bright red eyes gleamed at her from the darkness.  
  
"It's her!" one said.  
  
"It's Sarah!"another one whispered. She gasped. She couldn't mistake those voices, it was a bunch of goblins, and not just any goblins, they were Jareth's goblins the same ones that stole Toby. And perched ontop of Victoria's canopy was a snowy owl. 


	4. JUst Like Old Times

The Labyrinth Re-Traveled  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It is 11:13 at night when I started this chapter (so obviously I feel like the undead) so don't blame me if this chapter SUX...oh yeah, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed my fic, YOU GUYZ MAKE IT ALL WORTH WHILE! ::sniffle:: ^_^  
  
Ps. This is different than the chapt 4 that I posted earlier cuz my dear friend Magsie Moo Cow, showed me the light on how short and ICKY it was so…I changed it. Well added to it. I just wanted to say thankies to Magsie Moo Cow, for helping me write it, in the car, at the rib house, at Stop and Shop and on the Lap top with the annoying screen saver that said: Marc is Koolio. Just for those who are un aware, Marc gave her the lap top…with the screen saver already on it…(tee hee) Oh yeah, we were watching Labyrinth while typing on the Lap Top too so…just read it and tell me if its any good at all. Tx.  
  
Sarah turned, ready to run out the door, but as she moved her legs she felt resistance. She looked down in surprise to see goblins hanging onto her legs. She screamed and turned back to the owl, but it was no longer there. Instead, she found herself staring into the chest of the Goblin King.  
"Jareth." She whispered, looking up at his face.  
"Sarah." he replied.  
"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.  
"You don't sound very happy to see me!"  
"Why would you think that?" She snapped sarcastically.  
"Well-"  
"Shut up!!! Why are you here, what are you trying to do and....." Sarah trailed off; she suddenly realized that Victoria wasn't in the room. "Where's my daughter?!" She ran at him with all her strength and started to beat him with her fists. With all that it did to him however, she might as well just thrown a speck of sand at him. The goblin's chortled behind her which made her even madder. Tears ran down her cheeks and spilled into her nightgown as she slammed her fists into his chest.  
" Now, now! The little Sarah is alright, I promise you." Jareth said calmly as Sarah continued to pummel his chest.   
"Where is she?! What have done with her you MONSTER?!" Sarah screamed.  
"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah! You're making an awful lot of noise. I would prefer that you would stop."   
But Sarah didn't stop. She lashed at his face with her nails bared but he caught her wrist with his leather-gloved hand. She struggled to break free, but he held her too tightly. She lashed at him with her other hand, but he grabbed it too. He pulled her close to him and stared into her eyes. Sarah's sobs stopped, but tears still streamed down her face. She turned from his gaze and looked down at the floor.   
"Sarah." Jareth whispered. Sarah winced as if he had yelled at her.  
"I want my daughter!"  
"And I want you."  
Sarah stared at Jareth, shocked at what he had said.   
"You, WHAT?"  
"Oh, don't act so naive." Jareth said placing her arms around his neck. "You know I've loved you ever since I saw you. You don't need to pretend with me." He leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips. Sara dropped her arms and stared at him. She backed up slowly until she hit the wall and slid to the floor.  
"What's the matter Sarah, do you miss your daughter?"  
"You know very well that I do you heartless beast! Why have you taken her away?!"  
"To rule as my Queen of course!"  
"What!?"  
"Of course, I offered and she accepted."  
"That's not fair!" Sarah cried. Her eyes widened and she clasped her hands to her mouth.  
"Just like old times." Jareth sneered, showing pointed teeth.  
"Don't say that, I'm through with that."  
"Oh but it's not through with you, Sarah."   
  
(eerie mood music plays…okay guys I'm sorry, I couldn't resist…umm ::looks around:: okay…carry on!)  
  
"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, completely confused.  
"Come now Sarah, don't pretend you don't know what I'm asking of you." He looked at her and sighed, "Isn't it obvious?" he questioned with that sardonic smirk.  
"No." Trailed Sarah, standing up again. She peered at him with questioning eyes.  
"An equal exchange. You for her."  
"You can't make me do anything! You have no power over me!!  
"Don't defy me, Sarah." Jareth said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
"I can and will if I want to! I am no longer a child, Jareth."  
"Well you're certainly acting like one, now dry those tears like the woman you are and listen to me!" He snapped.   
Sarah dried her eyes nonchalantly on her nightgown sleeve, just like a child who's teddy bear had been stolen by her brother.  
"Why are you here?" Asked Sarah. "No one summoned you."  
"Oh but they did. You."  
"Me?! But that was so long ago."  
"Well then you should have chosen your words more wisely."  
"What do you mean by THAT?"  
"Well, you see, on that fateful night that you sent your brother away, you said, 'Goblin King, Goblin King, Where ever you may be, Take this child of mine far away from me."  
"Those were not the right words though." Sarah put her hands on her hips and stared at him repressingly.   
"Not for THAT wish, but in saying those words, you cast upon your future child, a life inside the labyrinth, That is of course, unless you are willing to take her place.""I would do anything to get my daughter back!" Sarah cried. Jareth smiled evily. He touched her hand affectionately.   
"BUT!" Sarah snapped, jerking her hand away. "Now it's MY turn to make a deal with YOU."  
"Oh really? The girl attempts to bargain with the Lord of the Underground." He said, rather amused. He looked around at the goblins, "well, laugh."  
On cue the goblins all guffawed. Jareth rolled his eyes and looked back at Sarah.  
"What is your deal?" He asked.  
"If I can retrieve her, by going through the Labyrinth again, you let us free, but if I can't," She bowed her head, "You can have me."  
Jareth pondered this intently for a moment, taking in both sides. He allowed the crystal to dance amongst his hands. He closed his eyes lazily still thinking. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
"Alright. I'm willing to agree, but I must warn you, the labyrinth isn't as cake-like as it used to be, Sarah." He took her hand and led her to the window. It sprung open and the familiar view of the castle surrounded by an intricate maze met her eyes. She smiled to herself. It didn't look that far.   
"Turn back, Sarah, Turn back before its too late. Just give in." He mimicked his warning from years ago."  
"Oh Fuck off!" She snapped and made her way down the hill. 'Come on feet' she thought. 


	5. The Frantic Quest Continues...

The Labyrinth Re-Traveled  
  
Author's note: Okay, it's official; I'm getting obsessed...if I wasn't already. (Ponders) Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that your read the right chapter four. The one that says 'Fuck off' at the end is the right one, so if you read that one your good. If you read the one that says 'Just like old times' at the end I would suggest that you go back and read it cuz I added onto it...yeah...so, hmmm...im sorry this chapter took a long time to write, but I wasn't allowed on the comp for a while, and when I finally COULD go online, the website was being a butt!! ::wails:: anyway, if this fic is posted, it obviously means that Fanfiction.net is up and running again. Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
As Sarah neared the Labyrinth she could hear Jareth's voice overhead.  
"You have 10 hours to complete the Labyrinth, before you are mine. Oh don't act surprised, as you so kindly told me before, you are no longer a child, and you don't need me to give you more time to solve something that is a 'piece of cake.'"   
"That's not fair." Grumbled Sarah as she got to the outside wall. She looked around for the door, traveling partially down its length until she found the familiar green wooden door.   
"Well, that was easy!" Smiled Sarah as she pushed up against it. She dug her feet into the ground as she pushed and pushed, but the door wouldn't budge. She pushed harder but that just made her shoulder ache. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned against the door. How had she gotten in before? Ah, yes, now she remembered. That was when she had first met Hoggle, an ill-tempered spineless goblin, who was fumigating the population of faeries that lives in the plants along the wall. After talking to him for a while, he had opened the door for her and THAT'S how she had gotten in. But now, as she looked around, she didn't see hide or hair of the little bugger.  
"Hoggle!" She cried looking around.  
"Eh?" Came a voice. She turned around and saw the short goblin walking towards her in that funny way only he did. His eyes looked as shiny as the bag of jewels hanging at his belt and his goblin face was split up into a wide grin.  
"Hoggle!!" Sarah cried happily. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "How are you?"  
"I'm pretty good, how have YOU been? It's been quite a while since I've seen you last.  
"Indeed it has!"  
"Come to my house and meet the family. They be just dying to meet you."   
"Oh Hoggle, I wish I could but I can't! It's my daughter, Jareth's got her and I got to save her!"   
"Jareth, that no good dirty thief...why I autta...of course I'll help you Sarah."  
"Thank you so much! We only have 10 hours so we need to hurry."  
"Of course!" Hoggle said, opening the door with a wave of his hand and walking through the door way  
  
  
In the Castle....  
  
Jareth gazed fondly at Sarah in his crystal. He couldn't take his eyes off her auburn tresses, her deep hazel eyes that just swallowed him. She was like an angle, and angle that would love nothing more than to witness his destruction, but an angle none the less.   
"M'lord." Came a timid voice from he door. "M'lord, The little Sarah wishes to see you."  
Jareth looked up sharply at the goblin standing in the doorway.   
"Very well, bring her in." he said waving his hand at the goblin. A second later Victoria stormed into the throne room, undisturbed at all by the goblins that littered the floor. They all started to chatter as she walked in and dozens of fingers pointed in her direction.  
"Do you not have anything BETTER to do than gossip ALL DAY?" Snapped Jareth at the goblins. The chatter ended almost instantly and Jareth returned his gaze back on Victoria.  
"Jareth!" She hissed, "I want to go home!! NOW!"  
"Oh Victoria, it's not that simple." He reached over and brushed the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. They were just like her mother's.  
"Your eyes can be so cruel." He whispered.  
"YOU can be so cruel!" Snapped Victoria.  
"Don't play that game with me! I have had enough of your sarcastic remarks! You know just as well as I do that it's not as simple as letting you go! Your mother has made a deal with me."  
"What kind of deal?" Victoria asked, narrowing her eyes.  
"That if she could make it to you in 10 hours, you would both be free to go. But if she didn't, she'd take your place and rule as my queen."   
The goblins around the floor burst into fits of laughter.  
"Quiet!" Cried Jareth.  
"Oh my god!" Victoria cried completely ignoring the goblins and clasping her hand to her mouth. "What have I done?" She sat on the floor and began to cry.   
Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Child, please stifle yourself. I've had enough tears for today!"  
Victoria glared at him. She stood up, brushed of her pants, whipped her eyes on her sleeve and walked to the window.  
"My mother is out there? How will she ever get here in time?!"  
"She has done it before." Jareth said, walking up behind her.  
"What?!" Victoria gasped looking at Jareth with astonished eyes.  
"Oh yes, I must tell you the story some time, maybe tonight over supper."  
"What-what will happen to me if my mother fails at the Labyrinth?"  
"Why you are sent home of course." Jareth replied placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"And what am I to tell my father?!" Vicky cried pushing his hand off.  
"You'll think of something, you wanted to come. I could have kidnapped you, I could have MADE you come, but you wanted to. I would have thought you would be prepared for something like this."  
"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" she said miserably, leaning against the window frame and looking out onto the vast twists and turns of the Labyrinth.  
"Try not to think of it. Have a peach." Jareth hissed, grinning maliciously and offering her a small velvety peach.  
  
  
"OoOo, I hate this place!" Sarah cried as she and Hoggle ran into yet another dead end. She turned and gave Hoggle an exasperated look.  
"I have to make it to the castle!" She cried.  
"Don't worry sarah, we'll get there in time." Hoggle patted her arm reassuringly and pulling her down a different path. Suddenly an all-too-familiar tinkling sound came speeding to their ears. The pair turned to see Jareth's crystal rolling behind them.  
"Uh oh!" Sarah uttered as the crystal sped past them and hit the all. The glass orb rolled up the wall and ricocheted back at them. Sarah reached out her hand and grabbed it before it hit her face. Hoggle gave one frightened look at the crystal, turned and ran.  
"Hoggle!!" Sarah screamed as she watched him disappear around the corner. She looked at the crystal in her hand and darted after him. When she also had turned the corner she chucked the crystal as hard as she could at his back. It hit his spine with a dull thud as he was sent to the ground.   
"Hoggle you haven't changed a bit." Snapped Sarah, "How am I supposed to save my daughter on my own!? You said you would help me and now you're going to let a power hungry, Spandex wearing egotistical, mismatched eye FREAK stop you? Thanks for nothing, Hogwart."  
"Hog-gle!" corrected Hoggle glaring at Sarah. She turned on her heel and continued down the path.  
"You have 9 more hours my darling." Jareth's voice wafted from the crystal.  
"Go to HELL!" Sarah shrieked as she broke into a run.  
"Sarah wait!" came Hoggle's helpless plea. But Sarah didn't wait. All she could think about was Victoria. She needed to save her. She needed to get Victoria and she needed to get away from Jareth.  
"Oh but there is no getting away from Me." Came Jareth's voice as the snowy owl swooped down at her. She screamed shrilly covering her ducked head with her arms as she continued to run. She could hear his malicious cackle, Victoria screaming, goblin's laughing, and a clock ticking all at once. It made a swarming mass of confusion that made her head spin. She felt dizzy, drunk almost and she leaned on the wall to clear her head. The lichen looked stared at her with clear blue eyes.  
"What are you looking at?" she mumbled.  
"Sarah?" Came a deep voice. Was it the lichen? Sarah turned her head and squinted at the big orange fuzzy object in front of her. She shook her head to clear it, and Ludo came into focus.   
"Ludo!" she muttered feverishly. She stood up and wobbled drunkenly towards him. She was quickly engulfed in an enormous sea of orangish brown fur and hair as he hugged her.  
"Sarah back!" he cried happily in is un-intellectual voice. "Ludo missed Sarah!"  
"Sarah missed Ludo!" She sighed happily. Her head had stopped swirling and she could think once again.  
"Why Sarah back?" Ludo asked.  
"Jareth stole my daughter! I need to get her back!"  
Ludo's eyes narrowed as soon as Jareth's name was said. He looked towards the castle and shook his fist angrily.  
"C'mon Ludo. We can get through this together; you won't bail on me like Hoggle did." Sarah smiled at Ludo and the two made their way down the path.  
  
  
Victoria looked at the clock on the wall. 9 hours and 23 minutes until her mother was doomed to a life of fucking Jareth and being served by goblins. She shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
  
  
Okay you guys! THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! Im so tired!! ::snore:: okay, ne way, please write reviews telling me how this is cuz I wanna know how im doin...tx! MWAHS! ~A.P~ 


	6. The Dirty Oubliette

The Labyrinth Re-traveled chapter 6  
  
Victoria was still sitting at the window looking out over the intricate Labyrinth, when she finished her 10th peach. Jareth stared as she picked up a tenth out of the barrel next to her. He had never seen any one eat so FAST. She finished them in about 2 minutes. He had pondered about what would happen to her memory after eating all those brain washing fruit but he decided that it wouldn't do any SERIOUS damage…but then again…  
  
"Victoria, I think you've had enough of those peaches." He said wrenching the 11th from her hand.  
  
Victoria looked at him drunkenly, and pointed her index finger at him.  
  
"I'll tell YOU when I've had enough, MISTER!!" She poked him right in the middle of his chest. Jareth rolled his eyes and hauled her over his shoulder.  
  
"NO! Put me down! Where am I? I want my MOM!!" She cried flailing her arms and legs. Jareth gave an annoyed glare toward one of his goblin servants and lay her down in the little cavity in the middle of his throne room. She thrashed around trying to get up, like a turtle on it's back. Jareth covered her with a blanket and she calmed down and rolled into the pillows, passed out.  
  
"Remind me to write a warning about ODing on LSD peaches." Jareth said to one of his goblins. He turned and looked at the sleeping Victoria, her brown hair over her face like a lace curtain.  
  
"I'm going to miss The Little Sarah when she's gone." He smiled.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah and Ludo walked up to a large oak door with a golden doorknocker in the shape of a woman's face.  
  
"Hello?" Sarah asked.  
  
The woman's eye's shot open and she looked right into Sarah's eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked sharply.  
  
"I'm S-"  
  
"Yes, yes, we all know about you." She said impatiently.  
  
"Well, I suppose so." Sarah replied not really understanding what the woman was getting at.  
  
"I suppose you want me to open this door and let you through so you can go save your precious darling daughter, right?" She snipped.  
  
"Well, yeah." Sarah said slowly.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I just can't do that."  
  
"You CAN'T?!"  
  
"No, well, that's a lie, I'm just not going to."  
  
Ludo let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes at the doorknocker.  
  
"Why not?!" Wailed Sarah.  
  
"Because I think you should find your own way. There IS an easier way to do this. Now leave me alone!" She growled and closed her eyes again.  
  
"How rude!!" Snapped Sarah to Ludo. Ludo nodded in agreement.  
  
"What do now?"  
  
"I don't know." Sighed Sarah looking around taking in her surroundings. Nothing looked different, the floor sloped up but that was it. She squinted in the sun and stared some more. She just couldn't find anyway other than the door. She slammed her back into the wall, (not a very smart thing to do) and screamed. Ludo gave her a surprised look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ludo." Sarah apologized, "But I HATE this place, they never make anything clear." Ludo shrugged. Sarah reached up and grabbed onto the edge of the wall with her finger tips and groaned.  
  
"I'll never get out of here will I?" She asked. Ludo shrugged.  
  
He never WAS any real help any way thought Sarah. Actually, come to think of it, NONE of them were with the exception of Hoggle. Didimus didn't do anything at all, even when he was 'leading the way' he got almost all the way there before realizing she was missing. She groaned again. Suddenly she looked up. The wall was lower than it usually was, and maybe if she just could get up…she steadied herself on ludo's shoulder and pushed herself up onto the wall.  
  
"Wow!" She breathed. She could see for a half a mile in every direction.  
  
"Come on Ludo!" She called and began to walk across the wall. Ludo followed her as they strolled along happily.  
  
"This is a piece of Cake!!" She cried, as a trap door released beneath them and she and Ludo were sent down into the swirling depths of the Oubliette.  
  
"Oomf!" She muttered as she landed cheek first on the hard floor of the Oubliette. She felt a small crack in her mouth and gingerly poked one of her molars with her tongue. Sharp pain hit her, bringing tears to her eyes. She spit into the dirt, revealing dark red blood.  
  
"Damn!" She cried, yanking out the damaged tooth with her fingers. She looked at it miserably. The root was missing, buried somewhere in her gum. It was hopeless; even if she did get home the dentist wouldn't be able to fix it. She tossed it into the corner and spit some more to get the taste of blood out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm so happy you're enjoying this, Sarah." Came Jareth's sarcastic purr from the corner. Sarah stood up straight and looked at him. He walked out of the corner and into the dim light.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." He said, bending down and picking up her tooth.  
  
Sarah watched him, with dark penetrating eyes.  
  
"This never would have happened if you hadn't broken the rules."  
  
"What rules?!" Cried Sarah.  
  
"The rules of the Labyrinth. My rules."  
  
Sarah scoffed. Jareth's rules. Right.  
  
"There aren't any rules." Sarah argued.  
  
"But there is, the rule says that you're not supposed to walk on top of the wall."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here." Jareth snapped his fingers and a giant book landed in front of him. He kneeled down and licked his fingers, flipping through the pages. He read some and smirked.  
  
"Here." He said again and pointed on the page. Sarah walked over next to him and read.  
  
YOU CAN'T WALK ON THE WALL!  
  
"That's a rule? What kind of official book IS THIS?" She asked alarmed.  
  
"My book."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And do you know what the penalty is for breaking the rules is? Two hours off your time."  
  
"WHAT!?" Screamed Ludo and Sarah.  
  
"That's not f-"  
  
"Don't say it, Sarah, it's not worth it really." He placed his finger on her lips.  
  
"Fair…" Sarah said faintly. She looked at him angrily from under her eyebrows. Jareth leaned down, kissed her forehead and disappeared.  
  
"Fuck Jareth." She snapped rubbing her forehead. She looked around desperately, how would she get out of THIS mess?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Victoria opened her eyes and sat up. Where was she? She rubbed her eyes and looked around. There were tons of sleeping goblins all around her and it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
"Jareth?" She croaked.  
  
"Yes?" Jareth appeared at her side.  
  
"Never give me another one of those peaches!" She said.  
  
Jareth laughed. Victoria laughed with him, but stopped suddenly when she saw the clock.  
  
"Jareth, why are two hours of my mother's time missing? I didn't sleep that long so don't try to tell me I did!" She snapped. Jareth looked at her innocently.  
  
"She broke the rules-"  
  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!! I may seem like a naive little child but I can tell you why you did it! You want her to fail so she has to live with you! She'll be yours to have your way with! You're a bad bad man! YOU SELFISH PIG!!" She pushed his shoulder. He got pushed back a bit and started at her strength.  
  
"Victoria, I assure you, I was only going by the rul-"  
  
"Are your spandex on too tight or something Jareth? You know as well as I do that there ARE no rules in the Labyrinth and that you do whatever you find necessary."  
  
"Exactly, dear girl!! I found it necessary."  
  
"BULL SHIT!" Snapped Victoria meanly. She walked over to the window. Her eyes searched franticly for a dot that could be her mother, but she didn't see a thing and she was beginning to worry.  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Wow, I know that took me a REALLY long time but…I am grounded so I can only sneak in a little bit a day.~A.P 


	7. Escape from the Dirty Oubliette

Chapter 8  
  
Victoria wasnt the only one getting worried. Sarah was begining to feel panicked, contained, and utterly stressed. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and stuffed it in her mouth to stop the bleeding from the hole where her tooth once was. She walked around the Oubliette over and over again, so many times in fact that it was starting to make Ludo dizzy just watching her. She leaned against the wall and looked up into the ceiling.  
  
"There's no way out....or, or.." she spit out the cloth and stuck her finger into the space to put preassure on the spot. "or maybe i'm just taking it for granted there isn't!"  
  
"No way out!" Ludo grunted. Sarah rolled her eyes. She sucked on her finger as she walked around again. She remembered the first time she was stuck in the Oubliette. Hoggle had taken a board and pressed it up to the wall. She closed her eyes and a wave of memory came back to her.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
~FLASHBACK!!~  
  
"Can't get everything right the first time." Hoggle laughed as he opened the door again. This time it revealed a passage way out. "Ah, here we go."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sarah looked around around. She could barely see anything in the dim light of her prison, but could just make out the shape of a board on the ground. She walked over to it and pushed it up against the wall.  
  
"What is Sarah doing?" Ludo asked.  
  
"Sarah, oOomf!" She grunted as she pushed against the wall. "Is saving our asses that's what she's doing." She opened the 'door' and shrieked in happiness.  
  
"It worked!" She gasp jumping up and down.  
  
"It worked!" Ludo cried too. The two danced around for a little bit in thier joy. Finally Sarah stopped and looked at Ludo.  
  
"Okay, let's go save Victoria." and she ran out, Ludo following her clumsily.  
  
They ran past the false alarms, totaly ignoring their bogus warnings about going the wrong way, which they weren't. Sarah found the ladder she had climbed up last time, and practicaly flew up. She emerged not out of the vase, like last time, but out of a hole in the junkyard.  
  
"Hey, this didn't come out here last time!" Sarah said scratching her head. Ludo pulled himself out of the hole and looked around.  
  
"Hmmm." Muttered Ludo.  
  
"Well, this is better y'anno. 'Cuz, now we're closer to the goblin city, and you know what's beyond the goblin city...."  
  
"Jareth!" Ludo cried. Sarah nodded and they started off towards the city.  
  
"Where is she?" Victoria said scanning the horizon. She had just looked into Jareth's Crystal and saw that her mother had emerged from a hole in the Junkyard.  
  
"Probably in a time trap." Yawned Jareth looking at the clock. Sarah's time was slipping away; in just a few hours she would be his. He smirked.  
  
"Don't be counting your chickens just yet!" Snapped Victoria watching him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh come now, you act like I kidnapped you or somthing. You brought this on yourself. You summoned ME remember?"  
  
"Yes." groaned Victoria.  
  
"And WHY did you do that?" Asked Jareth mockingly.  
  
"Because-"  
  
"Because.."  
  
"Because when I read that book, i wanted to be a part of it. With the handsome King of the Goblins, ruling as his Queen."  
  
Jareth's ego swelled.  
  
"But i was sadly disapointed, when i found out that there was no handsome King of the Goblins."  
  
Ptzzzzzz it deflated.  
  
"What!?" Asked Jareth.  
  
"There is no handsome King of the Goblins. Just YOU."  
  
"Just me?! Well i'll just have you know that i'm wanted by PLENTY of goblins!"  
  
"Yeah, GOBLINS!! Not real people."  
  
"How DARE you?!"  
  
"I do dare!" Victoria snapped looking out the window. She had spent so much time at it that she decided she would ask Jareth if she could take it with her when she left.  
  
  
  
This is pretty short i know, but...i just wanna get chapters out cuz i've been writing really slow...and not cuz im grounded...it's because my heart is broken in two and i just can't write as fast as i can so bear with me peez.  
  
Thank U Bunches 'n Bunches,  
  
Anne Parkington 


	8. Let's Do The Time Warp Again!!

Let's Do The Time Warp Again!  
  
"That clock stopped!" cried Sarah pointing at the clock tower. Ludo shrugged. Sarah narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Something's fishy here." She said looking around. Everything was stationary even the old hags with junk piled high upon their backs. She walked over to one and waved her hand in front of it's face. It didn't move. Usually if you get to close they would snap at your fingers and yell at you for being too close and too rude.  
  
"Something is very fishy! Why isn't any one moving??" Sarah looked around. She started to run towards the gate of the goblin city and smashed into a gelly like wall. She rubbed her head and looked at it. Where was it? She put her hand out in front of her and saw the world in front of her ripple. She poked it again and again and every time the same thing happend.  
  
"Hm! Now if that's not the niftiest thing you've ever seen."  
  
"What is it?" Ludo asked.  
  
"I don't know, but i think it's what's making the clock stop." Sarah answered.  
  
"That's right, Sarah." Jareth said. Sarah looked at him through the barrier.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here!" Jareth laughed putting his head behind his neck with his elbows out. Sarah and Ludo groaned.  
  
"Okay okay, seriously. What you're in is a nice little thing I'd like to call a Time Warp." Jareth said, sitting crosslegged in the air and steepling his fingers.  
  
"Well, how do i get out?"  
  
"You have to wait. It'll wear out. But let me just give you a hint. Since the clock is stopped in there, doesnt mean it's stopped out here. In fact by the time you get out, you'll probably have 10 minutes left."  
  
"TEN MINUTES?! I'm still a long way from the Goblin City I mean not THAT far, but not 10 minutes away!!"  
  
"Hmm, yes, i do see your delema. I suggest that when you get out, you run like the dickens." Jareth smiled maliciously and twirling his crystal on his fingers like a basket ball.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"  
  
"Shut up with that fair crap! You're a grown woman, fair wore itself out a long time ago."  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow and leaned against the barrier, her back towards him.  
  
"Oh yes, very mature Sarah. Turn your back, go on, have a good cry." Jareth clucked.  
  
"Shut UP, Jareth." Sarah snapped with out looking at him.  
  
"No, I rather like bugging you. It gives me somthing to do."  
  
"Grrrr." Ludo snapped at him.  
  
"Oh hello, you orange over grown orangitang! How have you been?"  
  
Ludo roared with fury but Jareth just yawned and leaned back, still levitating. Sarah raised an edge of her lip and glared at him again. Jareth smiled sardonicly.  
  
"Let me out!" Sarah slammed her fist into the wall, making it ripple.  
  
"No can do, sorry." Jareth said inspecting his nails. He looked up and pouted mockingly at her. "Oh don't feel bad my little cup-cake, I'll take good care of you when you're defeated." He cackeled maliciously and disapeared.  
  
"DAMN!" Cried Sarah.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Where were you?" Asked Victoria and Jareth walked back into the throne room.  
  
"No where...." Trailed Jareth.  
  
"You were bothering Mom again weren't you!?" Victoria cried, seeing right through him. Jareth shrugged.  
  
"Maybe,maybe not. Now, i would be a good little girl and mind your own bussiness."  
  
"Fine. But you'll be sorry when she defeats you." Vicky said raising an eyebrow and grinning michieviously at Jareth.  
  
Okay, I know that was REALLY short, but I'm trying as hard as humanly possible!! Well, maybe that's over doing it a LEETLE, but I've been pretty busy, rehearsing for 'The Sound Of Music' (the show is this friday, Ahrrrg!) and trying to figure out this whole thing with my friend, and trying to plan this and that and...well to put it in a nut-shell, i am a verry busy person and I'm surprised i could fit THIS mutch in...heehee......:-) well, yeah, chapter 9 coming (holy shit, it's chapter 9 already!?! Wow!) r&r!!~Anne Parkington 


	9. Like a finger of ice upon your spine isn...

Chapter 9- Like a finger of ice upon your spine isn't it, Sarah?  
  
Sarah was leaning against the time warps wall when it ran out, making her fall back.  
  
"Oomf!" she cried as she sunk into a pile. Ludo ran to her, grabbed her leg and pulled her up out of it.  
  
"Thank you, Ludo." Sarah said as he placed her gently on her feet. She franticly looked at the clock and gasped. It was true, she only had 10 minutes left!  
  
"C'mon, Ludo!" She cried and ran will all her might towards the castle.  
  
MEANWHILE….  
  
Victoria paced around and around the throne room, her hair puffed up because of all the times she ran her fingers through it.  
  
"Is The Little Sarah getting a little tense?"  
  
"NO SHE IS NOT YOU FUCKER!" she cried. Jareth smirked.  
  
"Well, you could have fooled me." Said Jareth.  
  
"She'll make it!!" cried Victoria.  
  
"Sure she will...you just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"She will! I just know it."  
  
"Uh huh." Jareth ignored her and looked at the clock.  
  
'Ha ha!' thought Jareth, 'She has only 10 minutes, she will never make it in time.'  
  
"10 minutes!? Oh no!" screamed Victoria looking out the window and scanning the horizon with panicked eyes.  
  
"Got ::pant:: to ::pant pant:: get ::huff:: there in ::pant:: time!" Sarah wheezed as she ran towards the goblin city. She was praying with all her heart that she would make it, willing herself to continue. Her legs felt that they would break in two but she kept pressing herself on. Ludo was far behind her, being big and slow. She finally his regular soil and pounded her way to the door to the city.  
  
" Ess scuze me miss…do yeh 'ave your pass?" said a guard at the door.  
  
"What?!" Panted Sarah.  
  
"Do yeh 'ave your pass?"  
  
"No, I don't have one…" Sarah wiped sweat from her brow and flushed cheeks.  
  
"Well, if yeh don't 'ave your pass, you got da pay da toll."  
  
"Toll? What toll?"  
  
"Yeh got da pay me 7 goblin shillin's."  
  
"Seven goblin shillings?! What the hell is a goblin shilling?"  
  
"It be our currency miss."  
  
"Well, I am sorry I don't have your money but I really need to get in, excuse me." She started for the door but the guard stood in her way.  
  
"Ah…no. I be very sorry miss, but a toll is a toll, and if yeh don't pay da toll, Jareth says heads will roll."  
  
"Oooo, Jareth is really really REALLY starting to piss me off now."  
  
"Yeh shouldn't be sayin' that about King Jareth, miss. He be every where.  
  
"I don't care if he hears me or not! Now let me through!"  
  
"Ah…no. I already be tellin' yeh miss…a toll is a toll, and"  
  
"If I don't pay the toll, Jareth says heads will roll, I know I know, but I'm Sarah!"  
  
"Of course you be Sarah, miss! If yeh don't mind me sayin' so, miss, yeh be even more beautiful than Jareth says yeh be."  
  
Sarah would have blushed if she weren't so flushed from running already.  
  
"Why, thank you…"  
  
"Golfblin, miss."  
  
"Golfblin. It's awful sweet of you, but I really must get inside there before it's too late."  
  
"Um…" Golfblin looked uneasy. "Well, I geuss I COULD let yeh in…since yeh need to gets Victoria back n all."  
  
"Yes! Please let me through!"  
  
"Just don't tell 'im how yeh gots through, kay?"  
  
"I wouldn't even dream!"  
  
"Good." And with that he opened the door and she ran into the city. She sped towards the castle, as fast as her legs would allow her. Closer and closer she urged herself forward. She reached the first step and pounded upon it with both feet, as the last 'dong' from the clock chimed.  
  
"WHAT!?" Sarah yelled looking at the clock.  
  
"Ooo, too bad!" Jareth said, appearing at the doorway with Victoria's wrist tight in his hand.  
  
"No, I made it! I was so close, you have to let me go!!"  
  
"I don't have to do anything! Dixen, Tark, get this hatchling to the portal and make sure she gets home."  
  
"Yessir." Said two goblins, appearing from behind him. They each took one of Victoria's wrist in tight hands and dragged her out of the city. Sarah felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched her only daughter get taken away. She tore her gaze from Victoria and looked at Jareth who was smiling.  
  
"Don't feel too bad." Jareth soothed, walking to her and stroking her cheek. Sarah closed her eyes, knowing better than to pull away. Jareth placed a kiss on her lips, lifted her in his arms and carried her into his room to have her.  
  
Okay, chapter 9 is finished!! YAY! Every one cheer! Or not…hahahaha! Anyway, I'm grounded (AGAIN) hey, don't think I'm a bad kid…my parents are just very strict…so…yeah. I'll be working on chapter while I'm stuck in my room….listening to Billy Joel and Jesus Christ Superstar and dancing in front of my mirror…WOAH! Too much info…sry…lol, R + R People!!~Anne Parkington 


	10. The Plot Thickens

1 Chapter 10  
  
Sarah woke up alone after the most terrifying night of her life in Jareth's bed, wrapped in a sheet. She stood up, holding the linen around her as she looked around the room for her clothes. She found them in a pile on the floor and threw them on in haste. She flung back her sweat-drenched hair and walked to the window. Judging by the sun barely over the horizon line, it was early in the morning. She shivered, despite the warm air. She felt so dirty, a whore, that's what she was, a whore. She sat on the windowsill and stared out the window.  
  
"LET ME GO!" screamed Victoria as the goblins dragged her towards the portal. She had convinced the stupid beasts into taking a 'short-cut' that really led to a dead end, and created more time for her to formulate her plan. Of course she wasn't going to leave her mother to give herself every night to Jareth, who would do that? She had decided she would ditch the goblins and run back to the castle to save her mother, the only problem was getting the goblins to release her wrists. For little looking things, they were incredibly strong.  
  
"You little, blighters! Let me go!!" She gave each one a quick kick in the groin making them release her wrists. In a twinkling, she was running into the labyrinth and slamming the door behind her.  
  
Jareth stood in the door way slumped against the frame. He finally had her, his one true love. It had been as good has he had hoped. He could still feel his body tingling. Sarah turned and looked at him staring at her. She stiffened up and stared coldly back at him.  
  
"This is Caleth, she will dress you." Jareth said, stepping aside so that a pretty female dwarf could come in.  
  
"But I am already dressed…"  
  
"Those are not clothes suitable for being my Queen, go with her to your new quarters."  
  
Caleth took Sarah's hand and lead her down the hall to a wooden paneled room that looked a lot like her library, only there weren't as many books, and there was a bed, a wardrobe, and a washing tub.  
  
"Okay My lady, let's pick out a nice dress for you to wear today."  
  
"Please don't call me that." Sarah groaned.  
  
"What? My lady?"  
  
"Yes, I would prefer if you called me Sarah."  
  
"Alright, that's your choice, my la-I mean Sarah."  
  
"So what exactly and I getting dressed for?"  
  
"The big feast today in your honor!" Caleth said surprised.  
  
"A feast? He's holding a feast for me?"  
  
"Oh yes, you don't think he'd let a beautiful new queen like yourself go unseen would ya?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Oh, don't be modest, you know you're beautiful." Caleth said. Sarah blushed, as Caleth looked through the wardrobe for some thing to wear.  
  
"Oh what a lovely ring!" Caleth said, putting a long maroon and black dress in her hands.  
  
"Thank you, it's my engagement ring."  
  
"He gave you an engagement ring did he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why, King Jareth of course!"  
  
"What?! No! This is from my husband, Daniel." Sarah said, slightly insulted.  
  
"You have a husband?!" asked Caleth, startled.  
  
"Yes! And a daughter to! I had to save her, or I would be given to Jareth."  
  
"What a pity, what a sad sad pity. I'm very sorry to here, that." Caleth helped Sarah into the corset, and tied it extra tight. After, she helped her slip on the velvet dress.  
  
"It's beautiful." Sighed Sarah looking in the mirror at herself.  
  
"Aye, it does look mighty nice on you dear, now for your hair and make-up." Caleth said, brandishing a brush, a crown and a bag of make-up."  
  
Victoria had gone about 10 feet down the right path, when she leaned up against the wall to think.  
  
"Hmm, this doesn't seem to have any openings or anything!" she cried. She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.  
  
"'Allow!" said a voice by her ear.  
  
  
  
Okay-fwew! That's done…more to come, obviously, and I bet you guyz can tell where this is going..but I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any, please e-mail them to me at Atatobb@aol.com or Adoanniecarnes@yahoo.com (I will get it eitherway) Tx- love ya bunches n bunches, ~A.P~ 


	11. Victoria the Victorious

Sarah picked at her salad with no intention of eating it. She was bored, scared and depressed all rolled into one. Her world was crumbling beneath her. Jareth was laughing with his friends while their wives fussed over each other. This was not the life she had wanted, but then again she never wanted to be trapped in a castle in the middle of a labyrinth for the rest of all eternity either. Yawning, she flipped over a cucumber and jabbed at it, pretending it was Jareth's face. : -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: Victoria looked in amazement in the direction where the voice had come from. It was a small fuzzy blue worm with a red scarf, sitting on a ledge. It looked up at her with big purple eyes. "Did you just say Hello?" She asked, feeling rather silly, talking to a worm. "NO! I said, "allow", but that's close enough." Came the cockney reply. "You're a worm aren't you!" She asked, already knowing it was a stupid question. "Yeah, s'right." "Then you must know your way to the center of the Labyrinth. "No, I'm just a worm." He gave a small laugh. "Oh." "Why don't you come in, meet the missus." "No, I'm sorry, but I have to find my way around this Labyrinth but there doesn't seem to be any openings or anything." Victoria whined. "Why there's one right in front of you!" Victoria stared blankly at the wall in front of her. "That-That's just a wall." "Go on.look." Victoria got up and walked up to the wall. To her extreme surprise she kept walking, and saw the two turns the worm had spoke of. "Thank you very much, that was very helpful." Victoria called as she ran down the right path. "WAIT!" screamed the worm. "Yessssss?" Sarah asked, doubling back. "Don't go that way!" "Why?" "Don't you ever go that way." "Why?" "Cuz that path leads right to that castle and-HEY! WAIT!!" the worm cried, but Victoria had torn down that path like her back was on fire. : -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: After the dessert was served and consumed, the guests went into the gardens to chat. Sarah wandered as far from them as possible and was admiring a peach-colored-rose bush when something ran into her and knocked her over. She gave a small scream that ended sharply when she realized what it was. "Vicky?" "Mom!!" Victoria cried, wrapping her arms around Sarah and holding her in a warm embrace. "What are you doing here?" Whispered Sarah. "I've come to rescue you, Stupid, now let's go! There is a path behind this rose bush." Victoria grabbed her mom's wrist and they ran all the way back to the portal and disappeared through it just as it vanished, cutting them off from the Labyrinth forever. Forever that is until Jareth springs one and follows it to his one true love again.but that's another story. ;-) : -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: It had been 4 weeks since their labyrinth adventure, when Sarah called Daniel and Victoria into the dining room for a family meeting. "I have an announcement to make." She said nervously. Victoria and Daniel moved closer. "I'm." She cleared her throat. "Pregnant." It was barely a whisper. "That's GREAT!" Daniel cried, hugging her. "Yeah!" Victoria chirped, but she didn't think it was great. Not when she knew who's child it was. It was Jareth's bastard baby and heir to his goblin throne. And he'd be back. Victoria knew. "Mom, I'm scared." She whispered as she hugged her mom. "Me too."  
  
The End  
  
~Well, fellow laby-ans, I hope you all enjoyed.and if I haven't been obvious enough, yes there IS a sequel called "The Prince of the Goblins" coming so you may want to keep your eyes peeled for that.yea.well.thanks for reading! A.P~ 


End file.
